


Mr. Sunshine

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dad Hakyeon, Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, daycare AU, daycare teacher hongbin, really just soft all over, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: "Single father Hakyeon takes his daughter to the daycare center and falls in love with her teacher's beautiful sunshine smile."
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Mr. Sunshine

It had been hard for Hakyeon to deal with it all since he got little Misoo into his care. Unfortunate happenings took his cousin and her husband away, his best friend and the person who was always by his side was now resting in another plane looking out for him and her daughter, hopefully not getting too frustrated at his efforts. But he was sure she would understand, it was his first time being a parent too. His mother and father would sometimes come over to help, but they were in no age to care for a toddler. The girl never met her grandparents either - both her mother and father had no family no more - and so Hakyeon took upon himself to care for her, whom he loved from the day he knew of her existence, still on his cousin womb. He would never let her go to an orphanage, she wasn't alone in this world, she had him. 

Still love wasn't all he needed to raise a child. She needed a lot and he had to adapt his entire life to her necessities, and despite how tired and lost he was at the beginning, still were - he was just learning after all-, she always put a smile on his face. On the end of the day he never regretted it and the day she said her first world calling him ‘dada’ he burst into tears. He wasn't shameful to admit to it and now he was just about to do it again. He could barely believe his baby girl was two and going to the daycare the next day and he wouldn’t be there for her. He was feeling so sorry towards her. What if she cried? What if she didn’t want to stay or didn’t adapt to the new environment and the strangers? What if she needed him? Meanwhile, she was already sleeping calmly and undisturbed on her bed, Hakyeon mopping sadly on her bedroom door hoping it would all be okay, wishing his busiest week at work wouldn’t match with her first with such big changes since she came to live with him. Not that she was old enough to remember back then.

In the morning Hakyeon was more distressed than Misoo herself. 

“I’ll call you, don’t worry. If anything happens I promise you’ll know first thing.” His best friend said while trying to rush Hakyeon out of the door so he wouldn't be late.

"I'm serious, Taekwoon, you better call!" He said getting his coat and stopping to say goodbye to little Misoo that strolled behind both of them.

"Bye, baby, daddy will be back later, ok?" She simply nodded hugging him, already used to stay with Taekwoon. "I'm sorry I can't go with you but I'll be sure to as soon as possible, all right? Listen to your teacher and uncle Taekwoonie and be a good girl for them. Make lots of friends and have fun today." By the end of his speech he was sure a tear or two rolled down but he was quick to wipe them away so Misoo wouldn't notice.

"Bye, bye, daddy." She waved at him and he did it back closing the door soon or else he would not be able to leave. 

//////

His week was hell, he had so much to do at work he barely had time to stay with Misoo or to actually know what was going on with her, but as far as he could tell she was loving going to the daycare. At the first day Taekwoon did say she seemed a bit nervous when she realized he was leaving. She never had problems making friends or interacting with other kids, but when Taekwoon showed his intent to leave her by herself she got shy and hesitant to let him go. However one of the teachers came and talked to her and she stayed without a problem. Ever since, Taekwoon didn't have a repeat, and they both saw how excited she was at the thought of going back the next day. 

When the weekend gave Hakyeon some free time to finally stay home he listened to Misoo talk excitedly about her small adventures. As he tried to braid her hair - the key word here being try - watching a tutorial on his phone screen, since now it was long enough to do so, part of him was relieved and glad that his baby was doing well and seemed happy. Yet, another selfish part kind of wanted that she'd miss to spent more time together, that she had asked for him. Of course he never expressed it out loud or he wouldn't hear the end of it from his friends. Misoo was happy and that was all that mattered. 

She wouldn't stop babbling about her new friends, sing the song she was learning and what little fun Taekwoon and she had on their way back and forth. Hakyeon made a mental note to thank him for helping and maybe invite him over to cook his friend dinner. He deserved after all, even if meant chaos, since Jaehwan would definitely tag along. Hakyeon would be damned if he didn't invite their other friend too. 

"And what about your teachers, Misoo, are they nice?" He asked focused not to lose which part had to go in the middle now. She stayed silent and Hakyeon stopped mid action. 

"What is it, Misoo?" She again didn't say anything but then he heard her breath loud. Did his daughter just sighed? 

"I really, really like it, daddy. Can I go tomowow?" Hakyeon blinked astonished. 

"Uh, tomorrow is Sunday, sweetie. But you can go the day after, okay?" She nodded with a small pout hanging on her lips. "Tomorrow you'll spend the day with me instead, what do you think about that, huh?"

"Okay." He was about to get offended with her lack of excitement. What was so cool on that school that his baby preferred being there all day instead of being with him?

"We'll go to the park and have lots of fun, all right?" At that she lit up. He should rethink the amount of time she spent with Jaehwan.

"Can I have ice cweam?" Hakyeon laughed at her cute mistake, pinching her chubby cheek lightly.

"Yes, baby, you can have ice cream." He bumped her nose making her giggle and he went back to braiding her hair, but had to restart since he forgot which side he was turning to. 

A few days later Hakyeon was finally able to leave work on time, which meant he could at least take Misoo home himself and was about to see what was so special at that place that almost had her under a glamour spell. 

He parked the car on the other side of the street a few meters away from the entrance, since there were no free parking lots in front of the building. Hakyeon saw some parents leaving with their kids and smiled politely at them receiving some curious looks from some moms. He ignored them and walked inside, being greeted by a teacher or assistant, he wasn't sure.

"Hello, I'm here for Cha Misoo." The young woman smiled at him and recognition flashed through her. 

"Oh, right, Mr. Cha! I remember you visiting us when you came during enrollment. It's good to see you again. Misoo's class it's that one, the second door on your right. She's one of teacher's Lee lucky ones." The woman smiled making him confused. Sensing it she rushed to explain to him. "Oh, it's just he has such good way with the little ones! It's really impressive. All his kids adore him to no end." 

Well, that explained Misoo's excitement. Maybe he was a witch or something that really put his kids under a spell. Hakyeon laughed at his stupid thought and thanked the lady following her directions. When he was by the door the class was mostly empty then and Misoo saw him before he saw her.

"Daddy!" She shouted, running his way, arms extended and he promptly carried her up, engulfing her in a hug. 

"Hey, sweetie, it's good to see you too, but don't run or you may fall and get yourself hurt." She nodded and pulled away smiling. 

"Oh, hi. It's nice finally meeting you, Mr. Cha."

Hakyeon didn't see the man approaching so he almost jumped in place with the low voice full of sweetness.

"I'm Mr. Lee, Misoo's teacher." Hakyeon thought his heart had stopped beating when he looked at that smile. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Mr. Cha? You okay?"

"Daddy?" Misoo called his name giving soft pats on his cheek, bringing him back to his senses.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry. Uh, hi, nice to meet you." Hakyeon finally said cursing himself for stuttering, but Mr. Lee only smiled gently and greeted him back. 

"The pleasure is mine. Misoo here is a very sweet and smart kid, I was eager to meet her parents." His smile grew wider when he looked at the girl and caressed her hair. Hakyeon mind made him wish he could suffocate on those dimples right in front of him. 

"Parent. It's just the two of us." It was all he could say and then cursed himself internally again for his brusque tone. What the heck was he doing? He hoped the teacher wouldn't notice he slipped the information out with second intentions. 

"Ah, I'm sorry for assuming." He sounded apologetic and Hakyeon shook his head. 

"No, it's okay. We're fine, Misoo it's the best thing I have. We're really happy having each other so it's fine, don't worry." He looked to the girl again who was distracted looking at her teacher. He wouldn't judge. 

"That's good to know. She's a very precious kid." He said and Hakyeon saw his daughter look down, shy. He couldn't help but laugh lightly. Of course that was nothing romantic about that, she was far too young to even get to that, but it was adorable anyways. He too had an innocent 'crush' during kindergarten, he remembers his mother telling. 

"Cute." Mr. Lee said under his breath and Misoo hid her face on the crook of her father's neck making both men laugh. 

"Okay, we better go. It was really nice meeting you Mr. Lee. I think we'll meet more often from now on." Hakyeon decided to leave before he did something else to make a fool of himself.

"That's good to hear. I'd like to see you come over more." The young man answered but then his eyes went wide and in seconds his face was red. Hakyeon almost choked on his own spit. "I mean, it's good to get to know my kid's parents." He added looking around clearly embarrassed. 

"Yeah. I-I get what you mean." Hakyeon answered back just as embarrassed, they both not knowing where to look at. "Uh, thank you for taking such good care of Misoo." At the mention of the girl's name he softened again and seemed to forget about the weird mood between them. 

"No problem, Mr. Cha. I really like my job and enjoy the company of the little ones." 

Watching that man look at his students who were still there with such adoration made his heart swell. 

"Call me Hakyeon, please. I don't think we're that much apart in age. It makes me feel old." He went for a light tone and the man smiled nodding. 

"Sure. I'm Hongbin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'll be really going now. See you tomorrow, Mr. Hongbin."

"See you. Bye, Misoo, see you tomorrow!" He gave the girl the sunniest smile a human could give and Hakyeon almost melted, but kept the little of pride he still had. 

"Bye, Mr. Bean!" She said excited waving her hand and Hakyeon did the same, although more restrained and leaving after getting her bag. 

On their way home Hakyeon couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Now I get it, Misoo. If he was my teacher I'd want to go to daycare every day. I won't judge you anymore." He was mostly talking to himself since she was half sleep on her chair on the backseat. 

He watched the girl through the rearview mirror and smiled lovingly. 

"You know what? I think I'm starting to miss Mr. Lee too. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow." He laughed at himself thinking how silly he must sound, having a crush on his daughter teacher like a teenager. Well, what else could he do but enjoy the moment? Now he and Misoo had one more thing in common and he would treasure that new feeling they shared just like everything else regarding her. Or at least that's the excuse he would give his friends the next time they meet and he talked about it. Because of course they would, Taekwoon definitely knew about it. That jerk kept quiet about how gorgeous Misoo's teacher was on purpose and wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease him, alongside Jaehwan. 

Hakyeon sometimes hated his friends just as much as he loved them, but he could deal with a bit of teasing. Lee Hongbin was hot and he wouldn't mind having that good sight every day. If the price was a couple of hours of jokes, it was worth it.


End file.
